


Unforseen End

by Angelpaw



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Loot house events from Emilia's perspective, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpaw/pseuds/Angelpaw
Summary: Throughout her life, Emilia had yet to do anything for someone else. No matter how much she tried, all she did was bring misfortune upon others around her, and that included the raven haired boy she met a few hours prior, who was the first person to offer to help her regain her stolen insignia.She had failed to help Subaru, as the two of them laid on the cold floorboards of an old building, their bloody bodies bathed in moonlight.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Unforseen End

It was the sound of something clattering to the floor muffled from behind the large wooden doors that caught her attention, standing there under the cold light of the moon.

Another sound came from within the door, but this time it sounded like something heavier falling. With worry stretched across her fair features, the girl took a glance around her, amethyst eyes that flashed with worry overseeing her surroundings. The streets were dead silent, not a single sound could be heard. Not the wind, scattering leaves, or the sounds of bugs.

There was nothing. Only _silence._

Not even mosquitos, or any spirit provided the girl with companionship. Her closest companion having departed for rest an hour earlier.

Ignoring the tingling sensation in the back of her mind that told her to _run out of there, run and never look back_ , she steeled herself and grabbed the handle, pushing the heavy door open with caution, peeking inside.

The inside of the building was dark. Very dark. So incredibly dark she could not make out anything- Anything but a slight ray of light from the moon that seeped through a tear in the ceiling, towards the back.

“Subaru?” She attempted to call out the name, expecting to hear the youth respond to her beckoning call. 

Upon getting mostly silence from within the building, she blinked a few times and strided forward, exercising caution in her gait, her expression troubled. 

_-Where had he gone in such a short amount of time? Had something perhaps happened?_

Were the questions that swam in her head as she slowly walked forward. Immediately what assaulted her senses were the overwhelming stench of steel and death, and the wet feeling under her boots. Before she could even process what was going on, she felt a presence behind her.

Despite turning as fast as she was able to, it was still not quick enough. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, burning pain in her back, eyes widening and gaze faltering, her mind going haywire trying to comprehend what was going on.

It felt as if she had lost all her strength and with a short cry, she was unable to catch herself as she slipped onto the ground- Next to a raven haired youth. He watched her fall motionlessly in front of him, unable to help or warn her in time. 

The carpet of blood underneath them enveloped the two in a warm embrace, but despite that all they could feel was _cold._ A brutal and cruel chill remarked as death.

Her mind was buzzing. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t think. _She couldn’t think._ All she could think about was the burning pain, and how absolutely _terrified_ she was. She had no strength to move her body, any movement caused searing agony to rip at her insides. _Outsides? Insides? ...Outsides?_

_-What about Subaru? Is he okay?_

Despite wondering about his well being, she wouldn't move to check. In her mind, she cursed her own selfishness, of preferring not to feel the agony rather than check on the only person who hadn’t treated her with scorn and disdain the moment they laid eyes on her.

_-How abhorrently, and utterly selfish._

She cursed herself, even now.

Her whole life, from what she could remember, at least from after she awoke from within the ice, for as long as she could remember, everyone she met treated her like a monster. Like something inhuman. Something that should not exist. Everyone besides the cat Great Spirit, who was asleep or simply not present whenever he was needed most, and this peculiar boy who she had just met earlier that day in a chain of strange events.

Never once had someone outside of her contracted spirit and father figure- although she would never admit it- treated her so kindly, so humane before. 

Never once had someone _wanted_ to be in her presence, much less be happy around her. And yet, she chose to be selfish, when he was hurt as well. If he was hurt, she had to heal him. She had to help him. 

But she couldn’t.

The fear robbed her of her senses. Or was that just the pain, or the sleepiness she was feeling?

As she was assaulted by her own thoughts, she felt something warm- not the searing, burning pain she felt whenever she moved, but something comfortingly warm touch her cold, frail hand. It was an enormous contrast against the chill feeling freezing her whole body, much like 7 years prior.

That simple gesture made the turmoil in her aching heart grow. She apologized. 

She apologized to Roswaal, for disappointing him and being unable to participate in the Royal Selection.

She apologized to Ram, for wandering off and leaving the other girl to wonder where she was, for causing her trouble.

She apologized to Puck, for failing to follow and uphold his instructions and teachings, and for leaving him alone.

She apologized to Melakuera, for no longer being able to pay respects at his grave where he had been defeated.

She apologized to her people, still frozen in the frigid forest, because she would be unable to formally apologize to them. She apologized again, for leaving them eternally frozen.

She apologized to the boy next to her, for allowing this to happen, for causing this. If he had not had the misfortune of coming across her today, he wouldn’t be here with her. She would be here alone.

She apologized to the world, for being born.

Within the innermost selfish corner of her heart she felt the smallest tinge of happiness, for she was not alone, for the first time since she could remember. The other part of her mind belittling that side of herself for thinking such a thing.

With a heavy heart, she ignored the searing pain in her whole body as she forced herself to move. With strained movements and with all her strength, all she was able to do was twitch her hand that laid motionless in his as he held hers with his own, and she weakly squeezed back. 

Her fair fingers wrapped around his hand as she felt the world become distant to her, and darkness close in on her vision. A tear shimmered in the corner of her once bright and curious amethyst eyes, but it did not fall. It simply lingered there, frozen to time.

With that movement, she laid bare all of her fear, loneliness and suffering to him, choosing to open it all to him in their last moments. He would be the only one to know her weakness.

“...ait.”

She heard a grunt, a hoarse sound from besides her. Lacking the strength to move her head. She couldn’t feel anything anymore. Even the pain and the heat, everything had faded away.

“I will, definitely-” Those words sounded distant and muffled, as if she had been submerged into deep waters. 

“-Save you.” Was the last thing she heard before she was plunged into nothingness. All of her fear, all of her suffering, gone within an instant, and she could think no longer. 

In the cold floorboards of a loot house with their hands intertwined in a desperate attempt of comfort, under the pale moonlight, at that moment, Subaru Natsuki and the half-elf Royal Candidate Emilia lost their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first submission to AO3, and to the Re:Zero fandom, please go easy on me, lol.  
> Re:Zero is my favorite series of all time, so I wanted to do a little something for it. (And of course, SubaMilia is my favorite relationship so expect more of that in the future.)
> 
> The idea for this little oneshot came to me when I read the first chapters of the Light Novel, and wondered just what Emilia had been thinking when she died on Loop 1. 
> 
> Anyways, this is all! You can expect another oneshot coming soon enough, since I have 3 pre-written!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
